Assisting Ms Mills
by justalyssastories
Summary: Regina Mills is a stone cold CEO of the warm and loving disaster relief company Storybrooke Corp. Emma Swan has just become Ms Mills' new, distasteful but overqualified assistant. So what happens when Emma's first day ends only 20 minutes after it has begun? SwanQueen! Rated T for now, for mild language. Chapter 1 uploaded.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm alyloves2read, and I'm pretty new at writing SwanQueen fanfiction, or any femslash fanfiction in general, so please bear with me. If there's anything you think I can improve, please let me know! So this is a little AU I've decided to start, and though it will be angsty and rivalry and such for the first few chapters, I promise we will get to the romance. I'm going to try and update regularly, I have a two week break from school at the moment, and if I finish this story by the end then we will be okay, if not, please don't be disappointed to see less than regular updates after the next two weeks. Okay, hope you enjoy!**

Emma sat in her car in the parking garage, gripping and releasing the steering wheel nervously. She checked the time on her dash – _6:45 am_. She had 15 minutes to get to her new boss's office. The blonde took a deep breath in a very much failed attempt to calm her nerves. _15 minutes until I enter the world of Regina Mills…_ Emma Swan had just become the new assistant to the one and only Regina Mills of Storybrooke Corp., a world leader in disaster relief, known for huge restoration projects that were mainly focused on children. When Emma met the brunette, the first thing that came to mind was: _how could a corporation so generous be run by someone so cold and harsh?_ At Emma's interview, she could tell that Regina had grown a distaste for her, but due to the blonde's drastic over-qualification, the CEO had no choice but to give her the job as her assistant. Once Emma had shaken off the memory, she checked the time once more – _6:53 am._

"Shit!" the blonde cursed aloud, turning off her car and grabbing her things as quickly as she could. Emma stepped out and slammed the door behind her, hurrying towards the building. She swung open the large glass doors and trotted in as fast as her long, heel clad legs could take her. Pounding the elevator button was clearly not willing it to come fast enough, and according to her Rolex she only had 5 minutes to get to the 47th floor.

The moment it dropped to the first floor, she threw herself inside, pressing the 47 button rapidly. She held the closed door button, as her cop buddy taught her to do, and the elevator went straight up to the top floor with no interruptions.

 _6:59 am. Cutting it close, Swan._ She mentally beat herself for a moment, urging her to never do anything so incredibly stupid again. Emma finally reached the office doors and knocked on them gently.

"Ms. Mills?" she called out, and opened the door inward to see the brunette fall to the floor. Clutching her head, she cursed at the blonde.

"What the HELL did you think you were doing, Miss Swan?!" Regina shouted, uncovering her face to give her new assistant a hard glare.

Emma choked for a moment, completely stunned and unsure of what she had just done. "M-Ms Mills, I am so sorry, I didn't know you would be at the door! Are you alright?" the blonde rambled, kneeling to the floor to check on the CEO.

Regina rolled her eyes, hoping that the imbecilic blonde wouldn't notice how much pain she was truly in. "I'm fine" she growled, swatting away Emma the best she could. At the removal of her hands from her head, a large wound and the blood gushing from it was revealed. The blonde freaked and replaced her hands where Regina's had been before.

"You're definitely not. We need to get you to a hospital" Emma stated as relaxed as she could, incredibly worried that she may have killed her boss on only her first day on the job. After a moment, Regina stopped fighting Emma, but this was due to her falling unconscious. When the CEO had tipped backward to the floor, the blonde had reacted just quickly enough to catch her head before it cracked to the ground. Emma gently laid her down, then reached for her phone, calling the front desk with bloody fingers.

"Ms. Mills has been injured" the assistant announced with a shaky breath. "Please call for help immediately, she has a head wound and she has fallen unconscious." She explained nervously, and could hear the man on the other line dialing furiously at what she assumed was another extension.

"We need medical attention on floor 47, I repeat, medical attention on floor 47!" he called into a speaker system, and the workers in the lobby turned to the front desk in disbelief. No one worked on that floor but the CEO and her assistant, and her assistant had just begun to work, so the concern in the man's voice had to be for Ms. Mills. Suddenly, they began frantically calling ambulances and sending anyone with medical knowledge to the CEO's aide.

Emma sat next to the brunette, whose head she now cradled in her lap. She couldn't leave Regina alone to get a bandage, so she simply held the end of her sleeve to the CEO's forehead. The medical attention came much faster than Emma had anticipated, but then again, the CEO of a major company being injured was a big deal, so the blonde's surprise quickly faded.

As the paramedics picked Regina up and placed her on a stretcher, she stirred and awoke from her blackout. She attempted to sit up just to find Emma, who had been holding the door open for the medics. The brunette threw a scowl at her, and the blonde frowned.

When they reached the main floor, Emma followed them as they hurried towards the ambulance and asked them if she could ride with them. Before the medics could even respond, Regina interjected.

"Do not let that woman on this ambulance, do you hear me?" the CEO barked, and the paramedics nodded, placing her in the back of the truck. Emma stood watching, stunned and filled with worry. One of the workers had noticed, and he stepped up to the blonde, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine. It's just a minor head wound with a moderate concussion. She should be up and about working properly in about a week or so. If you'd like, you may follow the ambulance to the hospital, but you can't ride with us, I'm sorry." He explained, observing how shiny her big green eyes were with concern.

Emma nodded and gave the man a meek "thank you". She jogged to her buggy in the parking garage and hopped in, hurrying to catch up to the ambulance. The blonde clenched and unclenched her fists, and glanced at the time on the dash _\- 7:20 am._ The assistant sighed. Only 20 minutes into her job and she's already screwed up colossally.

 **So whatdya think? How royally did Emma fuck up this one? Leave a review, and if you'd like to continue reading this story, keep updated by following or favoriting! Thanks for reading, everyone. I will try to update tomorrow but I can't make any promises.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So it's been a while. Whoops :/ Well, I apologize for dropping this story completely, but hey, I woke up in the middle of the night with newfound inspiration and I managed to finish this chapter, and half of the next one. They're both fairly long, so accept them as my apology gift? Thanks for staying loyal, readers, and keep your eye out for chapter 3 which I should be posting fairly soon.**

Regina stirred as she woke, the flashing pain searing through the front of her head. She groaned, and as the pain slightly subdued, she took in her surroundings. She was in a hospital room; that much was obvious. From the corner of the room the CEO heard murmuring, and she sat up again to find the blonde sitting in a lounge chair, typing furiously on her laptop and speaking quietly into her headset.

"…Miss Swan?" Regina garbled, her voice deep with grogginess.

Emma sat up with a jolt, her gaze shifting from the computer screen quickly to the waking brunette.

"Reg – Ms Mills" The blonde stammered, observing the CEO's bandaged forehead. From the other line, the man inquired who Emma was speaking with.

"Oh no, not you Mr. Glass. Yes I understand." Emma held up a finger to her boss for a moment and pointed at the headset, indicating that she would end the call. "Yes, that will be all. Ms. Mills will be expecting you on Tuesday at 10:30 am. Thank you for your time."

The blonde huffed, removing the headset and placing the laptop on the seat as she stood from her chair. She approached the brunette's bed hesitantly, watching the scowl forming on Regina's upper lip in aggravation. Emma finally reached the bed and looked down at her.

"How are you feeling, Ms. Mills?" Emma asked quietly.

Regina stared at the blonde for a moment, studying her infantile expression and the color draining from her face. She held back a chuckle, and kept her glare where it was, boring into Emma's eyes.

"I'm feeling wonderful, thanks to you" her words rolled, as she tried to maintain her cold and intimidating demeanor. "Now, how long have I been asleep?" the CEO questioned.

"It's 4 o'clock, Ms. Mills, so about 8 hours." Emma responded, trying to keep her voice from quivering.

Regina looked to the chair and back to the blonde, and raised an eyebrow. "So you've been here working?" the brunette asked, somewhat surprised by Emma's dedication to both her and her work.

Emma attempted to keep herself composed, and answered with a curt nod. "I hope you don't mind, I know you weren't too crazy about having me in the ambulance on the way here but I felt like I should stay and make sure you were alright. I also assumed since you were… indisposed... that I should keep everything calm in the company. I've moved all your meetings to next week and made sure that the French investors were aware that we are still interested in working with them. Belle wishes you a quick recovery."

Regina was awed that her new assistant was able to accomplish more than any of her previous assistants had in that time, especially sitting in a lounge chair in a hospital and keeping her voice low enough to not wake the CEO. Of course, Regina would not express it as such, needing to keep her harsh appearance intact.

"Well if you're trying to impress me and make sure you keep your job, unfortunately I would have no choice but to keep you anyway due to your contract, so there's no need to be so artificially caring. I also have no intentions of pressing charges so if that is your concern then please don't. So long as you do your job and don't harass me we should be…. Fine" she hesitated as she watched Emma's eyes falter for a moment.

The blonde paused, uncertain if what she planned to say was too much of a risk, especially so early in her time with this new boss who undoubtedly held distaste for her. After a moment of silence, her mouth finally dared to open.

"I naturally have concerns for your safety, not just as my boss but as a person. Not to sound rude, but if I didn't really care, I wouldn't be here." Emma chuckled nervously. "And to be honest, I know already that I'm _way_ too good of an assistant for you to let go of me for not watching over you" the blonde finished with a slight smirk.

The brunette looked up at Emma quizzically, unsure where this dash of daring came from, but she definitely approved of it. "Well, in that case, I suppose I owe you a thank you." Regina caved momentarily.

Emma nodded curtly, and headed back to her chair, internally celebrating her victory.

"-Miss Swan?" Regina's voice broke out, sounding faintly crackled.

The blonde spun around, responding with a quick "Yes?" while observing her boss's face, trying to recognize any sort of pain.

"Would you mind getting me a glass of water?" she asked, feeling a bit warmer towards the blonde.

"You got it, boss" Emma winked and stepped out quickly.

The moment Regina was sure the blonde was out of sight, she hurriedly snuck out of bed, finding her bag sitting on the windowsill with her heels placed inside delicately, although she did not recall taking them off, or having the bag in her possession at all after her fall. _Miss Swan,_ she suspected. She shook off the thought and placed her heels on the floor, stepping into them carefully as she realized the throbbing in her forehead was not making this task any easier. Once she felt settled and balanced, she slung her bag over her shoulder with some difficulty, ripped the bandage off her forehead, and attempted to strut out of the hospital room with her usual grace.

The brunette did not remember much after her outburst in the ambulance, so she struggled to find her way out of the hospital. As she walked, her pain became less bearable and her vision became fuzzier. Regina eventually reached a set of stairs, which she attempted to walk down with a tight grip on the railing. Her strength was quickly depleting and she found herself tumbling down the eleven remaining steps, crashing to the bottom with a loud thud.

Emma reached the hospital room ready with a glass of water and a quip about Regina's "thirst", when she swung the door open to find an empty bed.

"Ms. Mills?" the blonde called out delicately, then shook her head, realizing that saying her name would not make the CEO magically appear. She quickly scurried out to the hallway, calling out her boss's name as she made her way to where she assumed Regina was headed: the exit.

Emma continued along until she reached the stairs and found the brunette lying at the bottom of them.

"REGINA!" she called out, skipping steps to rapidly reach the CEO.

"Regina…" the blonde said softer as she kneeled down to the brunette. She brushed a sticky clump of hair off of Regina's forehead to find a gushing wound. She looked for any sign of recognition from the CEO, but the older woman seemed extremely near unconsciousness.

Emma stood up again and looked in both directions, seeing no one in the hallway she stood in.

"I'll be right back" she whispered gently, and she ran back up the stairs, calling out for help until she bumped into a man, one she instantly recognized as her boss's doctor.

"Dr. Whale! Ms. Mills, she… she fell down the stairs, her wound looks pretty bad" she panted, pointing in the direction she came from.

The doctor simply nodded in response, not wanting to waste any time and reached for a PA speaker.

"We need help at Stair C, patient transport assistance needed." He called, and a man and woman rushed to their aide with a stretcher in tow.

Emma followed the trio to the brunette, where she laid, still barely conscious. The two nurses helped bring her up on the stretcher while Dr. Whale looked at the wound and then directly at the blonde.

"I need you to keep her conscious, with a fall like that, there's no telling how long it might be before she wakes up again if she knocks out. Just keep her busy, keep her _alive._ " Dr. Whale emphasized, and Emma quickly complied.

"Ms. Mills, look at me. Everything is going to be alright, just keep looking at me" Emma said firmly, taking the brunette's hand in her own. She ignored the instant sparks that shot through her hand, blaming it on the adrenaline, but Regina had acknowledged it completely and fully. Hazel eyes shot wide open, and instantly met a shining green pair.

"That's right, Regina, stay focused on me, stay awake; stay alive for me. Can you do that?" the blonde asked, rubbing small circles around Regina's knuckles, trying to give her something to focus on. She hadn't even noticed the fact that she had now called her boss by her first name three times, and that was something the brunette would have never allowed.

They finally made it up the stairs and arrived at the room much faster, where they placed her back on the bed and made quick work of cleaning and bandaging the wound. Emma tried to stay out of their way as much as possible, but the neatly manicured hand never left her own.

 **Well this chapter was unexpectedly dramatic. Hope you liked it! Let me know with your reviews what you thought, and thanks again for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, would you look at that, it hasn't even been 24 hours and I've already posted a new chapter. Craziness. Well, hope you enjoy! Bringing in some very important characters this chapter ;)**

After all the head wrapping and pain medication coursing through her system, Regina was able to regain full consciousness, which she used first to give the blonde a questioning look.

"Miss Swan, I'd appreciate it if you would release my hand, please." She insisted calmly to the glassy eyed assistant.

After shaking herself out of her haze of worry, she nodded and let go immediately. "Sorry, Ms. Mills." Emma answered softly. The blonde walked back towards her chair, but turned back to face the CEO.

"Ms. Mills? Why were you leaving the hospital?" she questioned, hoping her voice sounded more stern than concerned.

The brunette had been settling down, and at the question, she sat up, but found that she was unsure how to answer the question.

"Well-"she began, to be interrupted by a loud voice with a thick accent calling out her name.

Emma whipped around to see where the voice came from to find a rather tall redhead swinging the door open.

"Regina…" she said more gently, stepping fully into the room to reveal a young boy clutching her hand.

"Mommy?" the brown haired child began, trying to peer up at the bedridden woman from behind the footboard.

The redhead chuckled and lifted him to the bed, resting him on top of the woman's thighs.

"Hey, Henry" Regina greeted with a bright smile, brushing a fallen tuft of hair out of his face. The boy responded with an equally bright smile, and fell forward to hug his mother.

"Careful, Hen, your mother is hurt." The tall woman warned as she walked fully to the bed. "How are you feeling, Regina?"

"Just peachy" the CEO drawled, which brought a hearty laugh from the redhead and a light chuckle from Emma, who watched the whole scene from her seat with curiosity.

The redhead whipped around, unaware when she came in of the assistant seated in the corner. "Ah, so you would be Emma Swan then? The idiotic assistant who did this to my sister?" she quipped, leaving Regina's side to stand tall in front of the blonde.

Hardly phased and only slightly intimidated, Emma stood up and set her laptop down on the seat. "Yeah, that's me. Hardly a way to start a first day, is it?" she joked, and held her hand out for the other to shake.

The sister rolled her eyes, and ignored the gesture. "Zelena, also known as the wicked witch who is going to put you through _hell_ after what you've done to my sister." She glared, squinting her eyes and poking the blonde's chest rather roughly.

"Now, Zelena, it's fine. Step away." Regina interjected, gesturing to the child seated on her lap who should not have been exposed to that behavior.

Zelena groaned in response and turned on her heel, being sure to give the assistant a face full of her strawberry locks.

"Thanks…" Emma started, but let her words trail on as she made eye contact with a pair of glittering hazel eyes.

Clearly the owner of the hazel eyes was captivated as well, and crawled towards the foot of the bed to get a closer look at the stranger. "Who are you?" he inquired with nothing but pure innocence and curiosity.

"Henry, this is Emma Swan, my new assistant. Miss Swan, this is my son Henry." The brunette introduced from her place on the bed, and inspired a huff from Zelena.

"Must you introduce them? It's not like they'll be seeing much of each other once you fire her." The redhead argued, and when earned a silence from her sister, she arched an eyebrow. "So what you mean to say is that you're _not_ firing her?" Zelena seethed.

"Well, we have a contract, and apparently, she is 'way too good to let go of'." Regina recounted with a light smirk.

The blonde's eyes widened slightly. It was as if her boss was a completely different person when in the presence of this child. She was surprised, but more than that, she was delighted.

Zelena turned back to get in another glare at the assistant, and faced her sister once more. "I'm glad to see you're doing okay. Do you need anything from me?" she offered with a kinder demeanor.

"I'll be fine. Just take care of my little man and tuck him in tight" Regina chimed, tickling the 4 year old's belly gently. "I'll have Miss Swan pick you up after school and bring you here if you want?" she directed her question at her son, who nodded aggressively and swung his arms around his mother's neck.

"I love you, Mommy" he whispered into her shoulder, and pulled away, bringing his lips to Regina's bandaged forehead lightly.

"I love you too, Henry." The CEO responded brightly and returned a kiss to the top of his head. "Now, be good for Auntie Zelena, okay?" Regina added.

The redhead watching the exchange took this as her cue to scoop the little boy into her arms. "Come on, Hen, it's time to take you home. Say bye to mummy!" Zelena cooed, and the boy complied, waving his hand wildly at his mother. He leaned over to find the blonde, who had taken back her place in her seat.

"Bye Emma!" Henry cheered, moving his wave to the assistant. Emma smiled and waved back slightly.

After the two women watched them go, they looked back to each other, saying nothing. Unsure she should return to their previously interrupted conversation, the blonde changed the subject. "Your son seems like a sweet kid." Emma commented, keeping a steady gaze at the CEO.

"He really is…" Regina hummed, glancing over to the door in thought before turning back to the assistant. "So, what now?" she asked, sure that the blonde knew more about her current state than she did.

"Well, Dr. Whale recommended that you stay up for at least another few hours, just to make sure you make a proper recovery." Emma answered, looking down her hands rested on the closed laptop. "So what do you want to do? I believe they have cards in the waiting room that we can borrow." The assistant suggested, and mentally smacked her forehead at the stupidity of that offer.

"A card game? I'm not sure if this would make us children or really, really old women" the brunette laughed, which came totally unexpected to the blonde, who looked back at her with wide eyes. "Why don't you go get those cards?" Regina offered, trying to lighten the mood.

Emma nodded and stood, exiting the room with only one thought in mind: she _needed_ to hear that laugh again.

A couple hours later, Emma found herself sitting cross legged on top of the bed, with Regina's feet rested comfortably next to her, and an intense card game sat being played on the small table in between them.

"Hey, I saw that! Just because you're my boss doesn't mean I'll let cheating slide." Emma teased, continuing to stack the cards on her pile while eyeing the brunette.

In an instant, a hand rushed to slap the smallest deck and Emma's followed; not quite fast enough, but much too powerful instead, and cards went flying off the table to the floor. "Crap" the assistant cursed, and slid off the bed to pick up the cards.

"I'm the best at Spit, you know, I should be easily kicking your ass." The blonde challenged, collecting the rest of the cards. "If you weren't hurt I would _so_ not be going easy on you." She finished, and regained her spot on the bed.

"Is that so, Miss Swan?" the brunette jeered playfully, stacking up the cards to shuffle. "Would you like to play again then? For _real,_ this time?" the CEO offered.

The blonde yawned, looking over at her watch to find midnight already approaching. "No thanks. Wanna watch some dramatic thrillers? I'm pretty sure these TVs have Lifetime." Emma offered, grabbing the remote and turning the TV on.

Regina rolled her eyes and placed the cards back in the box, murmuring a "sure" as she moved the table out of the way.

Once Emma found the desired channel, she stood from the bed, grabbing the chair she sat in and dragging it next to the bed so she could see the television screen.

Halfway into the movie, Emma turned to check on the brunette to find her fast asleep. It was well past the few hours that Dr. Whale recommended, so she allowed her to sleep, and soon found herself falling into slumber as well, her head rested on Regina's bed, and the CEO's hand tangled in her blonde locks.

 **Sorry for that awkward break for one paragraph, I needed to move onto the next scene but it wasn't a very long one :/ well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review, your input means the world to me**


End file.
